In This Together
by GeminisAngel3306
Summary: Once again Albus and Scorpius were in trouble but this time not even magic could get them out of their current mess. A one-shot set in my upcoming next gen story which is connected to my Mum's Owl's fic. rated T for some language.


**In This Together**

_A good friend will come bail you out of jail, but a best friend will be sitting next to you saying "Damn we messed up!"_

-Unknown

_September.20, 2030_

Last night was Probably not one of Albus Severus Potter's best nights which was confirmed this morning when he woke up and realized that he screwed up big time; it did however make him feel better knowing that he wasn't alone in this.

"Rizzy is going to kill me " Albus said miserably.

Today was Albus's wedding day to Rizzabella wood. she and Albus had been dating since their sixth year, when he finally gathered the courage to ask her if she liked him. She had said yes and they had been together ever since.

Albus was sitting on his bench feeling sorry for himself with his head in his hands when he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder and he looked up to see his partner in crime, his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy smiling at him which was the last thing Albus felt like doing.

"Cheer up Al it's not the end of the world and she'll forgive you." He said and in a way that Albus started to believe it until his mind went back to the night before and what Rizzy will think.

Albus grimaced. "Well it's not your wedding day that's ruined, and I just know she is going to be furious with me, and at you too." He told him feeling worse by the minuet.

"She's probably wondering where I am as the ceremony should be starting." Albus said looking at his watch and his face went ghostly white." Ten minuets ago" He groaned out guiltily; Now he was in for it.

If Rizzy doesn't kill him her brothers will only after they dig his body back up and only after his mum gets through with him.

"I'm sorry Al this is all my fault, all I wanted to do was give you the best bachelor party ever and I failed." Scorpius told him guilt written all over his face.

If Albus was a different person he would have blamed Scorpius, but the two of them have been getting in trouble since they first stepped into Hogwarts; Not as much as James and his pack of hellions but close to it. It was this more then anything that had Albus smiling at Scorpius even if he felt like the end was coming.

"No it's not all your fault, it's mine too. don't forget Scorpius that we have been getting in trouble since we first met, so we're both to blame." Albus told him truthfully.

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah your right but if I had to be stuck in muggle jail with someone I'm glad it's with my best mate" he told Albus.

Albus smiled. "yeah same here; now help me figure out a way to get us out of here. "Albus told him getting up and began pacing the cell trying to think of anything to get them out of their recent predicament.

Albus was so lost in his thoughts trying to think of a way out that he didn't notice that they had company until they made their presence known.

"So I would have thought getting married to the women you supposedly love would have cured this bad habit of yours of getting in trouble every time you and Scorpius get together. am I going to be bailing you two out for the rest of our lives Albus Potter?" Rizzy asked calmly.

Albus stopped his pacing and spun around the moment he heard her voice and smiled but it fell when he saw her expression, she was not happy. He was however glad to see that she was not in her wedding gown and instead was in muggle clothes. She had on a very pretty white dress with floral print and was wearing the white coat with the Faux fur hood that he got her for her last birthday. she was so beautiful that he couldn't help but look at her now with a love struck look on his face.

"Well answer the question Albus, Am I?" She asked him looking quite irritated now.

Albus shook his head to clear it and looked right at her and replied. "I know I messed up and i'm sorry Rizzy and if you'll still have me I want to marry you because I love you and I can't imagine my life without you, but if you still want me my best mate is part of the deal, but this time we'll promise to try our best not to get arrested and if we do cause more trouble we'll work it out ourselves, how's that?" He asked her; Scorpius was nodding in the background.

Albus saw that she was thinking it over but she was still looking at him, finally she spoke. "Part of a marriage Albus is partnership but the vows we'll take are important too; I'll be here to love and cherish you, I'll be here in sickness and in health, i'll be here for better or worse which includes baling your arse out of trouble when you need it and you wanna know why I'll be here for you? because I know you would do the same for me and I know you love me like I love you." She told him now smiling and looking into his eyes with love. He looked back at her the same way before Scorpius made himself known, by clearing his throat.

"Not to spoil you're tender moment mate but I would like to get out of here and don't you have a wedding to get too." He said standing up.

Albus smirked. "I know but she looks so beautiful that I can't help but look at her." He told his friend as Rizzy smiled.

"Well that's all good and everything, but I would like to get out of here if you don't mind." Scorpius told him. Albus nodded. "So how do we get out of here." He asked his fiancee who was smirking.

"Easy, your fathers paid your bails last night after you two called them drunk off your arses and so to teach you a lesson they kept you here all night after calling me and making sure it was okay. I said yes naturally and we just postponed the wedding for a few hours." She told them still smirking.

Scorpius frowned. "Wait so they knew and left us here all night?" He asked. "Damn, they sure know how to play dirty" He muttered.

"Yes and serves you right Scorpius Malfoy." Rizzy replied to Scorpius before looking back to Albus.

Albus smiled but the he frowned. "but wait don't we have some kind of court thing we got to go to?" Albus asked as saw Rizzy call over the officer to let them out.

Rizzy nodded. " Normally yes but your dads took care of it, that's what I was told before coming here to get you. They said that they will explain everything after our honeymoon, but right now lets go get married." She said as Albus and Scorpius followed her out of lock up after the officer let them out; they were handed their stuff back and then they were free to leave which they did happily.

* * *

_A little while later..._

According to his dad Albus and Scorpius started a brawl in a local pub that resulted in them getting arrested; he was told this as he was getting dressed for his wedding after he and Scorpius got back from the police station. His dad then went on to tell them that him and Draco pulled some strings and was able to get them community service without them going to a court hearing. They were to start after Albus got back from his honeymoon.

Albus knew that the family was informed of what they had done as they kept smirking at him and Scorpius as they walked out of the burrow toward the marquee. It wasn't too embarrassing but it was defiantly not something he wanted known; the good thing about him and Scorpius being drunk the night before is that they had no idea what they had done until they were told. Later they would be laughing about this but right now it wasn't the time.

* * *

_Later after the reception..._

It was a beautiful ceremony and reception and even though his uncles, cousins and his father poked fun at him for his stupidity for the night before, he found he didn't care as he was too focused on his wife to care what they said, and when he and Rizzy were about to leave on their honeymoon Scorpius pulled him aside to talk to him.

"Do you ever regret that we became friends?" He asked grinning.

Albus shook his head no, grinning back at his friend. "No. do you?" he asked.

"No. Never" Scorpius said smirking. then they did their secret handshake the one they made up in first year, that for some reason always irritated Rose.

"We're hanging out when I get back so don't forget" Albus told him as Rizzy dragged him away.

Scorpius waved him away saying. "Naturally." He then called to them both. "Hey Al, Rizzy, take care of each other, yeah" He said as they both nodded, waved and then they apperated away.

* * *

_363 days later..._

Albus and Rizzy were gone for a month and when they came back he and Scorpius started their community service which only took a month and a half. after that they told each other that they wouldn't get arrested again; of course when it came to them things never really went according to plan. That was why 363 days later both he and Scorpius were sitting in lock up again but with a few differences. they remembered what they did, it was still night, and they were in lock up in the ministry of magic and not muggle jail.

"Scorpius do you think we'll be out of here by Saturday? because I wouldn't want to miss my one year anniversary." he asked his friend.

Scorpius nervously looked at him. "I don't know lets just hope were out tonight or I won't be getting married tomorrow as i'll probably be dead" He said it jokingly but Albus knew he was taking this seriously.

"You know, I just thought of something we could try that could get us out because Lily has a more fiery temper then Rizzy and this time we might not get off so easily." Albus said smirking at his friend as he watched Scorpius pale with the implication. normally his sister was a sweet heart but man did she have a temper when she got mad.

"Damn your right, I got to get out of here so she never knows." He said getting up and going to the door, only to come face to face with Lily. Albus felt bad for him as Lily gave Scorpius the look. Lily it seemed loved Scorpius enough not to hex him abd forgive him even after she got done yelling at him; she never could stay mad at his best mate for long.

They were let out that night after they paid a really heavy fine and the next day as he stood next to Scorpius, he watched his best friend marry his sister with pride. later Albus would be hexed by his sister (_as his wife watched with a smirk on her face_) for his part in getting him and her fiancee locked up again but that's another story.

* * *

**Hello everyone! **

**So this one shot was inspired by the quote above. also this one-shot is part of my upcoming Next Generation story that is in my Mum's Owl's fic universe. The Next Gen story will run along at the same time as Mum's Owl's so stay tuned for it. Cheers!**

**~Nessa~**


End file.
